


Sunbathing

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Shore Leave, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard enjoy sunbathing on the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [today’s lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/576859.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked, so needs to be joined to view the pretty, happy boys!

Leonard felt the sunlight warm against his skin, heat seeping into his bones as he lay stretched out upon a worn towel that Jim had brought with them. The towel was easily large enough for the both of them, yet Leonard currently was on his own, basking in the heat of the twin Gorgonian suns. It had been Jim’s idea to hike in the forests of Gorgonia while taking shore leave, yet Leonard had wanted nothing more than to relax upon the beach. Leonard hadn’t been surprised when Jim didn’t take to the idea of sunbathing, yet they had reached the compromise of spending one day on the beach and one day hiking. That had settled Jim down, yet Leonard could see that despite the other man‘s initial reluctance, the other man had greatly enjoyed the rest and relaxation mere sunbathing had provided so far, even though Jim himself was reluctant to admit it. 

Leonard shifted slightly, feeling the heat of the sand baking up through the worn nap of the towel warming his back. The grains had long since entrenched themselves between his toes and into places he hadn't known existed upon his body, and he knew that he was in for a long shower come evening time to remove every last annoying grain. He blamed the earlier impromptu volleyball match, something that Jim had invariably started and had continued playing long after Leonard had retired to sunbathe. Leonard glanced up when a shadow fell across him, smiling up into the happily grinning face of Jim. That grin alone told Leonard that Jim was enjoying himself, without the need for words. 

“Hey, darlin’,” Leonard said, moving over slightly to accommodate Jim upon the towel, despite the fact that there was room enough already. “Finally tired of your volleyball match?”

“Yeah,” Jim said, as he settled upon the towel beside the doctor. “It was great fun, though.” 

“Yeah, it was that,” Leonard conceded, as Jim scooted a little closer to him. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“Unlike you, old man,” Jim laughed, as he draped one arm across Leonard’s sun-heated abdomen “You only lasted a half hour.” 

“I’m a doctor, not an athlete, Jim,” Leonard said, with a grin and the obligatory roll of his eyes. 

Jim smiled but didn’t reply. Instead he traced tickling fingers across the flat planes of Leonard’s abdomen, and up towards his chest, teasing his nipples and shoring up against the doctor’s clavicle. Leonard shifted, sighed, and welcomed the gentle caresses without complaint, despite the fact that they were in full view of the beach’s fellow sunbathers. It seemed as though the sedate pace of life on Gorgonia had already infected the doctor with a far more relaxed attitude, something that Jim himself brather enjoyed.

He leant in and cupped Leonard’s chin with curled fingers, turning the doctor’s face to his before he planted a kiss upon Leonard’s mouth. The doctor kissed back, a warm purr tickling against Jim’s lips as he did so. Leonard tasted like sunshine and warmth and home to Jim, while Jim himself tasted like the strawberry ice cream they’d shared earlier in the afternoon to Leonard. The doctor turned into Jim a little more, large hand resting upon the other man’s hip to steady himself while they kissed. Jim’s hand traced circles upon Leonard’s back, exploring every heated, sweaty inch of him, a contented sigh easing into Leonard‘s mouth. He could feel Leonard smiling into the kiss, body malleable and relaxed against him and Jim was content to remain in Leonard’s arms for a good while longer, kissing the man he loved.


End file.
